


(Because Baby) You're Worth The Risk

by giraffewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Leading the life they want to hasn't been easy for Steve and Billy, they sacrificed a lot of things to live the their lives and be together. Now, years on, nearing their anniversary, Steve wants to give back to Billy for all that he sacrificed for them.





	(Because Baby) You're Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Currently going through writer's block which really, really sucks. So please feel free to send prompts, headcannons and/or [request a drabble](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) to me on tumblr, @ giraffewrites!

Deciding to take his life out of his parents’ control and steer it in the direction that he wanted was the hardest, yet most rewarding decision Steve’s ever made. The life he’s living now, at twenty-five is one they strongly don’t agree with. From the job he has, to where he lives and the relationship he’s in, his parents don’t approve of any of it. But when Steve had turned nineteen, having spent a year after graduation saving money and waiting for Billy to graduate, he’d started living the life he wanted to, and whilst the consequences were sour, the pros were too sweet to ignore.

Without any financial backing from either their families, it was hard in the beginning. They’d rented a small apartment in Hawkins so they could keep both their jobs, Steve picking up every hour possible at Scoops Ahoy, and Billy working in the indoor swimming pool in winter when the weather was too harsh. Even with all the hours under their belt, money was still an issue, yet they were too determined to give up. Although it almost killed him to do so, Billy had come up with an idea to get some money behind them. Sell the Camaro.

Steve was certain that Billy was concussed when he’d suggested it – that car was one of the two things that tied him to his mother, something he treasured deeply. He’d rejected the idea at first; not wanted Billy to have to give up something that meant so much to him. However, Billy’s logic made sense. Whilst both their cars were in great conditions, Billy’s would undoubtedly sell for more. Alongside this, his insurance was higher than Steve’s, money that could into their savings or be put away for a rainy day. It made sense, and still Steve didn’t want Billy to have to make the sacrifice, even if they both knew it had to be done.

Now, years since, money isn’t as much of an issue. No longer are they living in Hawkins, but instead California. Their first two years there they’d lived with Billy’s cousin and his girlfriend, saving up money whilst working higher paid jobs. Three years on and they’ve managed to buy a small place of their own. Nothing special, but it’s theirs.

Breakfast on the table, Steve stands behind Billy to drape his arm over his shoulder. “So, remember how we said we weren’t doing anniversary presents this year?” He asks quietly, eyes curiously drifting to a section of the paper Billy’s reading.

“Steve…” Billy trails off.

“I know it was my idea but,” knowing he can’t keep his cool for much longer, he tugs Billy up by the hand and starts walking with him, “I found something I really couldn’t ignore.”

Billy rubs a hand over his face, letting Steve pull him through the kitchen. “We’re meant to be saving to go on holiday, Steve,” he points out, his voice housing both curiosity and anxiety.

Steve stops and turns to face Billy. “All we’ve done since moving out is save,” he gives Billy’s hand a little squeeze, “we can push the holiday back a little bit, but with you likely to have a promotion at work, I think we’ll be fine. Just… let me give you this, okay?”

Trusting him, Billy nods. “All right. But this surprise better be good, my bacon’s going cold,” he smirks.

Once they reach the garage door, Steve fishes around in his pocket and pulls out a blindfold. His eyes roll at Billy’s sceptical expression. “Put it on,” he insists, removing his hand from Billy’s and replacing it with the blindfold.

Billy, now wearing the blindfold, lets Steve guide him into the garage, listening to him when he says ‘watch the steps’ even though it’s always Steve who falls down them. “Can I take it off now?”

“Hold on, I wanna get the camera.”

Billy groans, folding his arms over his chest. Yet curiosity builds up inside of him more and more; if Steve’s gone to get the camera, it must be something pretty special.

“Okay, take the blindfold off.”

Billy does as he’s told, untying the material and allowing himself to see again. In front of him, where Steve usually parks his car, is a Camaro. And Billy doesn’t know if he’s dreaming or wishful thinking, but it’s identical to the one his mom had given him.

“It is,” Steve says from behind the video recorder, as if reading Billy’s mind. Billy’s eyes are hooked on the car but he can hear Steve’s smile when he continues, “It’s the one you sold – it’s _your_ Camaro, Billy. Hopper rung me a few weeks back, said he saw the guy was selling it, and from there-“

Billy’s shuts Steve up with a kiss, tears leaking from his closed eyes, fists wrapped around the material of his shirt.

Steve’s lips remain pressed against Billy’s for a few seconds, before he pulls away. “Needs a bit of work, but nothing major. She stills runs well.”

“I can’t believe you did this for me,” Billy whispers, awestruck. “I didn’t even get you anything.”

“I don’t want anything, other than for you to be happy.”

“Sap,” Billy teases, yet there’s nothing but affection in his voice. “But really, Steve, I can’t tell you how much it means to me.”

“I know how much it means to you, that’s why I bought it.” Between them, their fingers entwine. “Let’s get back to breakfast, then we’ll take her for a drive, see if her back seats hold us as well as they used to,” Steve winks, dangling the keys in his spare hand before handing them to Billy.

Enthusiastically, Billy pulls Steve back to the kitchen.

Whilst eating, Steve notices that Billy looks the happiest he has in a long time. Their hands remain clutched together on top of the table as they make their way through their food, small talk occurring here and there.

Breaking away from the life his parents had planned out for him led to many rough roads, but moments like this, remind Steve of why he did it; why he had to do it. Billy and Steve might’ve had it tough at first, but they’ve got each other, and they’ve always been enough to keep each other going.


End file.
